Secret Santa Madness
by missJasperFan
Summary: My First Series :)) Jason and Piper find there way to each other in the holidays, with a little help from the game, "Secret Santa". xoxo Bel. Rated T for mild swearing. Chapter Three is Up! :)
1. Names

_**So, the holidays are here, folks! I'm seriously excited about this one. This is when Jason and Piper haven't gotten together. So there are really awkward moments that I think are absolutely enduring. :))**_

_**xoxo Bel**_

**Disclaimer: Seriously People. I DO NOT own PJOor HOO****_... (I think you know this :P)_**

**__**Damn those Secret Santa games. Jason did not need any more "fun" drama. But he couldn't exactly say, "Um, No." to Mellie. Everyone had gathered for the holidays and Mellie had returned with Coach Hedge (who had gotten really interested when the conversation turned around to him).

They all gathered around the Podium and Chiron announced the names off, they all went to get theirs. There was only one thing Jason could hope for. Piper. He hoped that she would be there. And maybe, they would coincidentally get each others names. Coincidentally. Jason scanned the crowds and found her looking beautiful in a sweater and jeans. She could probably pull off anything. Jason had no doubt. Suddenly Chiron called his name and Jason smirked. Oh. Who would he get? Chiron helped him up and Jason searched around for a name. He pulled one out and it read:

_Piper McLean_

__Oh. Thank god! Piper? Piper! Yes. Jason squealed and Leo gave him a look that reassured Leo. Jason Grace had gotten Piper McLean. Piper only looked at him strange and smiled. Girls probably couldn't understand the Bro Code. Suddenly everyone went by fast. They finally reached the P's. The beginning of end.

Piper was called after some names and she stood up, obviously not joyous. She kept swiveling the names around, and Jason was sure that his heart was about to burst. She picked up a small piece of paper and mouthed:

_Chiron _

__Jason wasn't exactly sure but he thought he saw Piper scrunch her eyebrows. She just smiled at Chiron, who was holding the hat and walked off. Everything went by really fast. They finished with the names and Leo laughed. He pointed to Jason and Jason grimaced. Why? Not that Leo wasn't good, but Piper probably would have been better. He walked to his cabin and thought about what to get Piper. Well, he just generally thought about Piper. Like the way he always does. Kind of creepy, but Jason was in love. And he couldn't help it! Chiron probably couldn't start a romantic relationship with Piper and he obviously saw her as a niece-ish type. Jason saw no need to be jealous. But he would have preferred it if Piper had gotten Jason.

Jason walked over to his bathroom and turned on the water, about to brush his teeth. The water drain suddenly went off and he was soon drenched with water.

"Shit", he cursed. He told Chiron about this problem and Chiron took into notice. Although there has been nothing done about it. Jason only tried to laugh off this. But failed and face palmed himself.

~

Piper's POV

Piper dressed herself and walked over to the Pavilion for breakfast. She'd been a little late, trying to get Chiron his present. It was harder than it seemed. She printed out a t-shirt with the caption:

_Centaur King!_

__Piper was pretty proud. Chiron had been such an uncle to her, it only seemed right to repay him. But she would have loved someone else...in particular, Jason Grace. Someone who had been playing with her heart for a long time. She was going to make her move. Sooner than before, in the Mist altered world. She entered the room and there he was, looking so amazing. His blue eyes sparkled and she took notice that Jason was wearing a shirt that showed off his amazing body. Hot...ugh. So not fair, he was the only person that looked so hot in the morning.

_**Review! **_

_**To Be Continued... **_


	2. Love is Their Wonder

_**WOWOW! I haven't updated in a LONG time and i can see people are getting really frustrated. So this one is a little dramatic since that's how I'm feeling love for Jasper has not died, ;) Don't worry.  
**_

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own PJO or HOO.**

Piper's POV:

Her eyes scanned for the nearest bagel on the table and she snatched it, (before anyone else could get to it). She munched happily and flashed her eyes until Jason came over and Piper realized that she was being a serious pig. (Right in front of her crush!) She choked it down and smiled sweetly. His brilliant, brilliant eyes made a glowing statement and he chuckled.

Someone on the Aphrodite table cleared their throat and Jason stopped laughing and pointed outside. Piper nodded understanding that he wanted to meet her outside in 5 minutes. Really, it was a sign language thing that Jason and her had been practicing for a while now. She finished breakfast quickly, (primped her hair, once or twice). And scooted outside, it was getting warmer and that's probably how Piper felt. She was broken over her father's break down but it was getting better by every minute. Especially the moments she spent with Jason. He was standing there with a sly smile that reassured her that nothing could ever harm her. Because there was a handsome 6'0 boy that could save her from anything. Piper almost had a heart attack when she hugged him. He always smelled like electricity. And Piper could basically conduct it.

They let go and Jason gave her a warm smile, "Hey you, how's your day been so far?"

"Jason...it's 7:30am" She snickered.

"Oh, I know. I'm just saying that it could get a lot better."

She looked away, knowing that Jason was indicating him.

"Piper, really. How are you?" He asked trying to look her in the eye.

This motive made Piper more uneasy so she back tracked and started jogging away from him without saying a word.

Jason's POV:

Stupid! How could Jason be so stupid? He was going to give her his present to her and ended up making her sad all over again. Last week, Piper had confessed her conflicted drama and her troubled nightmares about her dad being tortured by giants. Jason was all out there for her, from the moment she acted weird. Now, it seemed she was healing. But then Jason had to bring up the untouchable subject. Okay, now all he has to do is find her and surprise her with his present.

Jason jogged toward where Piper had run away to. Jason walked and searched everywhere but saw no Piper. He began to get worried and flew up high, looking around. It was really misty but he found a beautiful girl rubbing her eyes and sobbing _really _hard. Jason floated down and cursed himself for looking like a demented angel. Piper tried to run away but he uttered the words that changed everything,

"I love you..."

Piper stopped and turned around so fast that Jason could've sworn she had done some track before.

"What? Why do you do this to me! Why? Jason. We've been on and off for so long and it's tearing me apart! I am breaking down inside and everyone else can't _see_ it! Why can you? Why you?!" She screamed and thrashed. If this wasn't dramatic, Jason could have sworn that Piper looked like a goddess. Really. She was so honest, truthful and beautiful. Gods, she was Radiating.

"Piper, he pulled out her hand and hugged her real hard, "You are mine. Mine. It's always been like that. We have shared, laughed and loved. We're a team, you and I." He whispered.

Piper only cried, she looked at him in the eyes and they had a silent agreement. Love is their wonder.


	3. The Breakfast Club, You Belong With Me

_**I'm probably going to upload this really earlier than last time :) So. Is anyone else devastated by the Newtown, Connecticut tragedy? I will try to write a story with that. GO JASPER! This one will be my favorite. **_

_****_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own PJO or HOO. **

****Piper's POV:

Piper looked into Jason's sky blue eyes and she wondered, why ever hide away from him? His eyes told her everything. They were in love and they were going to fight this together. She probably looked like a mess but Jason, endlessly told her that she was radiating. Yep. She was going to keep him. Hopefully she didn't do anything stupid to piss him off. But Jason then told her, as if he were reading her mind,

"I am _never _going to leave you." He whispered. It was kind of sexy and mysterious. Piper swooned and hauled herself on him. He caught her and they spent minutes, hours, days spinning and day-dreaming. Piper had a funny thought and she let go. Jason wouldn't let her go, though. He held on and they both fell into a pile of leaves.

"Why'd you let go?" He asked with a pout.

She only smiled.

This motive kind of gave Jason a scare and he tackled her playfully, tickling her every part. Piper squealed and screamed but didn't give up. What it seemed like a decade of dominance, Jason pulled away and just floated of to the pile of leaves. Piper jumped on top of him and they stared at each other. _Those eyes, _she thought. Piper made herself available for kissing when she hauled both of them up and she straddled Jason in a cute way. Then, she kissed him. It wasn't that long. It wasn't very sloppy. It was beautiful. Seriously. It felt so right. As if her full lips would always part into one when they kiss. She pulled away. And it took Jason a long time to open his eyes. He looked dazed and loved. Piper laughed. His expression was so funny that she couldn't hold it. Jason pouted a little, and that was it. Piper blew. She started laughing so hard that she probably became the red and puffy.

Jason's POV:

She laughed like a real beauty. She was so full of soul and beautiful that Jason could wonder, is she immortal? Jason probably had never seen someone so real. Real, as in they were perfect, yet still had their imperfections. That somehow made Jason love Piper so much more in every way possible. Loving her was just really so magical it definitely showed. Piper was still laughing and Jason was still kind of pouting. It was getting warmer in the afternoon so Jason decided that his present could probably wait a little longer. He dragged her laughing ass to the beach and they barely made it out alive. She threw chunks of sand at him while he kept blasting little wind tornado's that tickled Piper in her ticklish spots. The evening around campus was suddenly quite dull. So, Jason made sure that his present was ready at go time.

They both trudged over to the stables and sat down, Jason had told her something was going to happen. Something really beautiful. Piper had agreed. Both tried to act nonchalantly but failed and just goofed around a bit until the screen/projector put on a movie.

_Yes, finally. Thank you, Leo. _

"What's going on?" Piper asked. A little worried and excited, Jason could tell this much.

"Just relax" Jason chuckled a bit.

And she did. She soon came to know this as "The Breakfast Club". They watched the movie intently, especially Piper who seemed so drawn to the movie that she was laughing, poking fun and crying by it's middle.

Suddenly a loud noise woke them from their moment and Jason cursed. Didn't he tell anyone that this was reserved? Guess not. The noise got louder so Jason turned of the screen and both Piper and he ran away panting and catching their breath.

They both laughed and looked at each other. Her eyes were sparkling. Her eyes have always been a lot of things, shattered, glassy, broken, excited, rebellious. But they never glowed in a sensation of thrill and love. Jason was so overwhelmed that he kissed her fully. Giving her everything that he had held on to. Piper wasn't even surprised, she kissed him just as much.

They let go to roar of applause from the camp that was watching them kiss. Jason smirked.

"Enjoying?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm to his voice.

It was Leo who led them here, he could tell, "Very." Leo said, and bowed pointing at the screen and winking.

Jason would have to thank him later. He walked Piper to her cabin and they both hugged.

"Jason. That was the most ridiculous, epic traumatic thing I've ever done." She breathed out, not letting go.

"Ditto." Jason said. They kissed lightly and returned to their cabins with a moment to squeal and dream about.

Piper's POV:

He kissed her so passionately and fully that Piper had dreams about them kissing for a century. It never got boring. They both explored the in's and the out's. Drew's screeching voice pulled everyone up from their dreams. She was holding a basket and beaming at Piper. Piper took it from her and looked at what was inside. She saw

Movies: The Breakfast Club, The Notebook, and E.T.

Books: The Last Lecture, Delirium and A Walk to Remember.

She laughed when she saw the, "King of Sparta" poster that she dreaded so much. Leave it to Jason, to make her feel seriously loved and wiped out. God, she loved him.

She thought that was it when Lacy pointed out something at the bottom. Piper pulled it out and gasped. It was a painting of her. Even Piper had to admit that she looked quite breathtaking. Her hair was messy in the water colored paint, her facial expressions showed that she was having a good time and was being sincere. That wasn't the most beautiful part though. She was gorgeous, of course, but the caption probably stood out more than anything. It said,

_**"This Immortal Beauty Belongs to Jason Grace." **_

_****_Piper almost cried a little, and wiped her eyes. The rest of the cabin saw and they gasped a little. It was seriously the best. Piper saw a card below and she pulled it out it said, "Merry Christmas, Beauty Queen. I Love You. ~Secret Santa- Jason Grace." She plumped down on her bed and kissed the card lightly. She never felt this much love that was powerful so she got a little scared. But that was okay because she could definitely get used to it.

Piper spent her whole day crying at the books she read, and the movies she watched. (She told Chiron that she felt sick after yesterdays soup.) He allowed. Piper finally got to the last part of the movies which was Breakfast Club. She hadn't been able to finish it yesterday with Jason and now, she vowed to end it.

The beginning of the end was beautiful. Well acted, and well written. But the end. It was the best part. She suddenly thought of Jason and her, which was absurd, but she shut the computer and ran over to where Jason was. He was lying by the strawberry fields and she kissed him hard. Jason was equally as competitive when it came to passionate kissing. They finally pulled away together and stared. Piper knew that Jason instantly knew that she had just finished watching the Breakfast Club.

_**"You, Mister Blond Superman, you belong to me."**_She finished with a sly smile.

Jason grinned and chuckled, "Gladly."


End file.
